someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Blue
This is my story on how Lucario and Riolu became my favourite Pokémon out of the franchise. I was at home playing on my computer. I'm always on my computer all day everyday after I get home from school, and since my computer is beside my bed I don't need to move on weekends. It was Friday, and I had just gotten home from school. Like any other day, I jumped onto my computer and ignored my mum telling me to change out of my uniform. The dogs go crazy when I get home, so I play with them for a bit before going back to my computer. I was on my computer for at least four or five hours before I got bored. YouTube always gets a bit boring after a while, so I went to Coolrom.com, a free emulation website where I go to download games from consoles like the Sega Saturn, PS2, DS and N64. It's a good site, and while I was on it, I decided to download Pokémon Diamond and Pearl since I hadn't gotten those games yet. Once it was downloaded, I opened my randomizer program and selected the Pokémon Diamond ROM. All I was going to do was change the starters since I had seen the anime and didn't like them. I changed them from Piplup, Turtwig and Chimchar to Riolu, Dratini and Growlithe. I saved the ROM and booted up Desume, the name of the DS games emulator I downloaded from Coolrom. Once the game started, I got comfy and sat close to the TV screen. I use my TV as my computer monitor because it's bigger. I sat against the wall of my room facing my telly, waiting for the introduction to end since I've been through it enough times to know what the professor says. After a while, I got to the part where I chose my starter, and of course they were the ones I set. I closed my eyes and scrolled through them hearing their cries. I stopped on one, and ending up choosing Riolu as my starter. A Fighting-type Pokémon… great. The normal events occurred, and Starly came out and attacked me as usual. I looked at Riolu's move set, and it was Quick Attack, Tackle, Leer, and… Force Palm? I'm pretty sure he doesn't get that move until level 15. I decided to shrug it off and chose Quick Attack, instantly fainting the Starly. After that finished, I continued playing the game until I was at the first town. I had run across a few Shinx along the way, but from my previous playthroughs I hadn't had much luck with their evolved Luxray forms and decided not to capture any. After visiting the Pokémon Center, I yawned and stretched after saving the game and closing Desume. I then heard a scream from the nearby house, so I quickly got up, put my shoes on, and ran out of the caravan. I ran over to the house and entered to see Rumple, my gran's dog… lying on the floor with a big scratch down the side of his stomach… no, not one scratch, but three. There was blood all over the floor, and I gagged at the sight. Who could have done this? Everyone was around the dog, staring down while my gran cried. I walked out the door, sick, since I'd never seen something like that before. I was only thirteen, so it was to be expected when I vomited. When I stood up straight, I saw a small figure standing on the driveway… staring at me. I heard my uncle call my name, so I turned around and listened. "Jords, the police will be here in a few minutes, so behave." I nodded and turned back to where I saw the figure. It was gone; there was no trace of it. I shook my head and thought, probably my imagination. I walked back over to the caravan and told my mum and sister what happened, and it didn't go too well; my mum was shocked, and so was my sister. I went back into my room, sat on my bed, and stared at my computer. I sighed and started Desume up again, since I had nothing else to do to get rid of the image in my head of Rumple. I started playing Diamond again, and after a few hours I heard knocking at my door, so I got up and opened it. Seeing no one there, I closed it again, but when I looked down into the front room… there was the figure again, standing besides my mum's bed… staring at me. It looked like a… Riolu. When I blinked, it was gone again. Am I going insane? Why was a Riolu out of the game? I shook my head, entered my room, and sat back on my bed. I looked at my screen and saw the game, so I started playing again. It was now midnight, and everyone was asleep except me since I don't go to sleep until very late on Friday nights. I was still playing Diamond, and at this point I was at six badges and four fully evolved Pokémon. Riolu was still Riolu though, but he was at level sixty-four, so he should have evolved already. I yawned, saved and turned the game off. I closed everything down, turned my TV screen off, and got into my bed, ready to go to sleep for the night. I must have slept for 3 hours before waking up to strange sounds. I was scared, since after what happened to Rumple, it could happen to anyone else, so I hid under my covers, breathing very quietly and slowly. After the sounds stopped, I stayed under the covers a bit longer before falling asleep again. I woke up at 1:30 in the afternoon, which was normal for me after Fridays. I got up and yawned before I looked around. I saw footprints that entered my room and led under my bed. They were dog-like footprints, so I ignored them, thinking it was just one of my dogs. As usual, I went onto my PC to play Diamond again. I was playing for hours before I saw the figure again, but this time… it was in the game. A black figure of Riolu was standing a few feet from my character. Text appeared, and it said, "Stop playing this game. If you don't… you will get hurt." The figure disappeared after that, and I was confused. That isn't supposed to happen in the game, and since I was terrified, I saved and turned it off. Later, I decided to try playing on my PC again. I was heading to my bedroom door to get to the front room to play the PC when something grabbed my leg and tripped me. I looked back and saw a black paw holding onto my ankle. It had come from under my bed… Needless to say, it wasn't one of my dog's paws… I saw blue eyes glowing in the darkness and whatever it was started to come out from under the bed. When its head was out I saw it… it was a bloodied…… Luxray, but it had blue eyes instead of yellow. I was terrified, since it was staring at me with a big grin across its face and wide eyes… It then spoke. "Should have stopped playing when your gran's dog was killed, don't you think?" It was in a growling voice with a faint echo. I was terrified and out of instinct I shouted for help. "HELP!!!" The Luxray started to pull me under the bed. "Don't you remember me? It's me… Blue." The name flashed through my head. Blue… that was the name of the Luxray I had in Diamond. That Luxray had kept fainting in battle so I released it… this must be him. "HELP!!!" I continued to shout. At that moment a figure ran into my room at a fast speed and was able to release me from the Luxray. I stood up and put distance between myself and my bed before looking back and seeing the black-figured Riolu standing in front of me, facing the Luxray. Riolu then used Force Palm, hitting the Luxray in the head and causing him to dissolve into pixels and disappear. I looked down at Riolu, who turned and faced me. "You're safe now, Jords… as long as I'm on your team… I won't let anything hurt you," said the Riolu in a kind voice before disappearing like the Luxray. Written by Silentwolf10uk Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Fixed Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas